movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Backson
The Backson is a new imaginary creature created by A.A. Milne as a part of the Winnie the Pooh stories and the false sole antagonist of Disney's 2011 ''Winnie the Pooh film''. Development The Backson was first introduced in the A.A. Milne book The House at Pooh Corner. In the original story, "In Which Rabbit has a Busy Day and We Learn What Christopher Robin Does in the Mornings", Rabbit finds a note from Christopher Robin similar to what Pooh finds in the film and asks the other animals if they've spotted a Herbaceous or Spotted Backson, until another note from Christopher Robin is found with better spelling. In the film, it is turned into a hunt for the Backson and setting a hole trap for it inspired by "In which Piglet Meets a Heffalump". The Backson was animated by Eric Goldberg for the film, with the song going for a simplistic chalk drawing form. Appearances ''Winnie the Pooh'' One day when Pooh found a note he couldn't tell what it was. He goes to Owl to figure it out and Owl claims Christopher Robin has been kidnapped by a creature called The Backson. Pooh and friends have no clue what it is so Owl informs them of their new enemy. He is a ferocious creature that enjoys torturing others and creating misfortune. He is responsible for holes in socks, broken teeth, aging, theft, catching colds etc. Pooh and his friends set off on a mission to rescue their friend before it's too late. The plan is to gather material that The Backson enjoys destroying, dig an enormous pit and make the items lead to it. The Backson will follow the item and eventually fall into the pit himself thus saving Christopher and defeating the beast. While Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga and Roo gather the material and set the trap, Tigger and Eeyore train to battle the beast if necessary. Soon enough Pooh and friends get trapped in the pit but escape using the text. After they get out they reunite with Christopher Robin and everything is straightened out. After the credits role the Backson comes out of the scary woods and proves to be real but instead of being a monstrous beast, he is actually very kind and the bait Pooh and the other left for him he decided to pick them up to return to them but falls into the pit as planned. He decides to wait for someone to help him out and hopes he'll be back soon. Gallery Winnie2011-disneyscreencaps com-6353.jpg|Backson's "defeat" 1311642718128.png|The Real Good Backson Winnie2011-disneyscreencaps com-2338.jpg|The Imaginary Evil Backson Dc6.png Owl & The Backson.jpg|Owl sings about the Backson and what he looks like Backson.jpg Trivia *He has a recurring theme song which is reminiscent of a horror film suspense cue. *Despite Owl's thoughts on the Backson it can be implied that Owl spotted the creature before and just assumed he was a villain, even though he wasn't for real. * Even though Rabbit often had antagonistic roles, the Backson is the first main solo villain in the franchise. Heffalumps and Woozles, and Bees are villains in a group. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Disney characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Reformed characters Category:Animals